


Too Darn Hot

by swtalmnd



Series: Gift Ficlets for Chat Fronds [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers spoils him anyway, Tony Stark's absurdist sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: It's hot. Tony is whiny.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Gift Ficlets for Chat Fronds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880305
Comments: 30
Kudos: 134





	Too Darn Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnesome/gifts).



> This message brought to you by Goths in Hot Weather and the wonderful wynnesome. Title from Cole Porter.

"Are you trying to cook me?" said Tony. Or, really, whined, from where he was sprawled in the empty bathtub. "Have you decided to skip the metaphor and go straight to eating the rich directly?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Tony, it's barely ninety. It's less degrees hot than I am years old. That was your stipulation."

"I clearly was delusional. Just cover me in vegetables and let me roast here. Bring on the onions!" Tony put his arm over his eyes dramatically.

Steve snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. "Tony, why are you like this?"

Tony peeked out. "I'm a spoiled billionaire, duh," he said. "I literally invent technology to avoid ever being this uncomfortable." He put his arm back over his eyes. "I want to peel my skin off, it's so hot."

"That would not be sexy," said Steve, another little snorfle escaping despite himself.

Tony sighed deeply, cocked one hip in a parody of posing sexily, and that was it. Steve lost it and cracked up laughing.

"Ha! I win. Air conditioning, here we come," said Tony, hopping out of the bath to go find his clothes. His skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat, rosy and glowing and inviting Steve's touch, but he'd refused on the grounds that it was too hot for sex, cuddling, or survival.

Which is how Steve ended up here, watching Tony cover all that lovely skin so they could go check into the nice resort with working electricity, instead of the very private, very rustic, _very_ hot bungalow that Steve had chosen for them.

"Yes, fine," said Steve, watching him shimmy into a tastefully patterned Hawaiian shirt, white linen slacks, and sandals. "But then I get my consolation prize."

"Is having you lick me everywhere a consolation prize?" said Tony, pulling Steve in for a kiss hot enough to make up for the failed plans. "I thought that was part of my winnings."

Steve laughed and curled their hands together, kissing Tony's knuckles and flicking his tongue out to taste familiar salt. "I think maybe we both won."


End file.
